Franky Doyle
Franky Doyle was an inmate at Wentworth Detention Center appearing from Episodes 001 - 020. She was born in Melbourne, Victoria on the 17th April, 1948. 'Franky Doyle' Franky was a lesbian biker, who was inside for life, though it was never specified why. She immediately took a liking to Karen Travers who was originally sharing her cell, but after a few sweet nothings from Franky, Karen requested a cell change. Franky also had a fondness for Doreen Anderson, who didn't really like Franky's advances either, except Doreen being a follower, accepted it. Upon learning that her and Doreen were split up into different cells, Franky immediately trashed the rec room and got locked in solitary for it. While there, she recieved a visit from Miss Bennet, where Franky gave her the immortal nickname VINEGAR TITS. Shortly after this, Franky started a riot in the dining area in protest at Bea Smith's return to Wentworth, and the fact that she lost some of her followers. Bea was a tough top dog ready to take no shit, but Franky would take their cigarettes and other items from their buy-ups. The riot eventually ended with Bea laying into her, and Bill Jackson being stabbed. Not long after these events, Franky is visited by her brother Gary, he tells her he plans to build a house in the country, eventually getting all the money from saving his wages. She is given the idea of possibly getting out in 3 or more years if she manages to behave herself from that point on. We learn that Franky is illiterate, and upon hearing this, Karen Travers takes on the task of helping her to learn to read. Franky also recieves some bad news in the form of a telegraph, about her brother being in hospital, having been in a tractor crash. She can only read a few words, and when someone else reads it, they tell her that everything is fine, as they are worried about her reaction. When Franky eventually finds out the truth, it's too late for her to see her brother, as he has died. From this point on she sees no point keeping up the good behaviour, and eventually escapes Wentworth with Doreen and Lizzie Birdsworth. Lizzie's old ticker fails her, so the pair take her back to near the gates, and run for their lives. On the run Franky and Doreen realise they can't get far without money, so they mug a kid for food, then decide to dress as nuns to collect money, after they realise they are hiding on the grounds of a convent. They get the idea to rob and old person at home, so still posing as nuns, they find a lady who lives alone and never has visitors. They invite themselves in with the intention of mugging her, but the lady reveals she knows exactly who they are, and that she's just happy to have company. Eventually Franky and Doreen are forced on the run again, and after being discovered, Franky manages to shoot a policeman dead before being shot herself. Franky Doyle was played by Carol Burns Category:Inmates